This invention relates to improvements in irrigation hydrants.
Irrigation hydrants are used to distribute water from irrigation valves to other locations for irrigation purposes. These valves are usually mounted on a riser pipe which rises out of the ground vertically to a height of two to four feet and have a valve handle mounted on a stem which when turned raises a valve plate and allows water to flow radially around and in the general vicinity of the valve. If water is to be directed to another location it is necessary to install an irrigation hydrant. This makes it necessary to frequently install and remove irrigation hydrants. Hydrants are generally installed with "J" bolts and nuts which must be tightened with a tool and is very time consuming and difficult. The several nuts must be tightened to the same torque to insure a leak free connection.